


A day in the life of the Lightwood-Banes

by Naevia_Constantine



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Character Death, Daddy Kink, Dealing with Teenagers, Domestic Fluff, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Malec Smut, Married Life, Other, Parabatai, Simons old band become famous, embarrassing parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:04:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naevia_Constantine/pseuds/Naevia_Constantine
Summary: The day in the life of the Lightwood-Bane family 12 years in the future.The Institute now has Downworlders as Shadowhunters and the Clave has come a long way.





	1. Rafael drops his stele

**Author's Note:**

> Always love thinking about future Lightwood-Bane! This is my first fanfic so sorry for any mistakes.

“Papa where’s my stele?” Rafael rushed into the kitchen looking frantic. Magnus was leaning against the counter, mug of hot coffee in hand. He wore a black silk kimono style robe and his hair, while tipped with a cobalt blue, was still yet to be styled.  


He rolled his eyes at his eldest, “It'll be where you left it Rafe.” He had been through this scenario with his son many times and, even though he could find the stele for him, he was seriously contemplating not doing it to teach him a lesson.  


“Papa please! I have to been in the Institute in like 10 minutes!” Rafael pleaded.  


“Rafael Lightwood-Bane, when are you going to start keeping track of your things? If you had gotten up with your dad an hour and a half ago maybe you would have had more time to find it!”  


Max smirked from the breakfast table as he spooned in his scrambled eggs.  


“Yeah but dad had to go in early and I was tired!” Rafael whined in his defense.  


“And now you’re late instead.” He quipped.  


“Can you just do this one thing for me please?”  


Magnus’ golden cat eyes flashed in irritation and he set the coffee mug down, “One thing it is then! I can either portal you to the Institute or find your stele, which will it be?”  


Max stifled a laugh as Rafael threw his hands up, “PAPA! That is so unfair!”  


Magnus did not look much older than his 17 year old. His slight stubble added a few years to his youthful appearance but it had remained largely unchanged these past 12 years. However, there was no doubt which of them was the parent as he folded his arms and shot his son a withering look.  


Rafael managed to look significantly less dramatic, sensing his papa was not far away from denying him both things, “Okay sorry, the portal please.”  


“Good. Now go and get your jacket and check down the back of the sofa. ” Magnus was 90% sure that would be where the stele was as his son had be lounging around on it last night and always kept it in his back pocket.  


Rafael’s eyes lit up and he darted to the sofa, finding the missing stele under the seat. He grinned at Magnus who was already forming the portal and bounded up to him, “Thanks papa!”  


“Jacket.” Magnus reminded.  


Turning sharply he jogged back to the coat hooks and grabbed his jacket. It was almost 9am.  


He kissed Magnus on the cheek, “Love you” then added, “Laters Max!” waving at his little brother who waved back while still stuffing scrambled eggs and toast into his mouth.  


“Love you too. Now go before I get a text from your dad.”


	2. Out of the Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Alec have a catch up and Rafael finally makes it to the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys :)
> 
> Just in case anyone needed to know ETA means Estimated Time of Arrival.

Alec Lightwood-Bane leaned on the railings as he waited for 9am. His role as mediator between the Downworld and the Clave meant he did not spend that much time in the Institute anymore. His best friend and parabatai Jace ran it, which meant he did not see him as much as he would have liked either. Alec probably spent more time talking to Jace's wife Clary who was the current Inquisitor for the Clave; they had spent a lot of time together working to improve the Covenant and the Accords for Downworlders everywhere. Today he had come to strengthen Nephilim and Downworlder relations within the Institute, as recently there had been some unrest among Nephilim who felt that the new addition of Downworlders as Shadowhunters fighting demons was a step too far. He was coming make sure the Claves position on this was clear; discrimination was not to be tolerated.  


He stared at the clock and then turned to Jace, “Does Rafe normally cut it this close for a meeting?”  


His parabatai raised an eyebrow and chuckled, his eyes crinkling at the sides where little crow’s-feet had begun to form, “He’s a great Shadowhunter Alec but not a prompt one. I should probably come down harder on him for it but I’ve just taken to making bets with Izzy. She’s going for five past nine while I reckon ten past. Feel free to get in on the action.”  


“That’s just great! The head of the Institute is making bets on my son’s tardy behaviour. I should probably text Magnus and see what's going on." He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and began composing the text. 

"Speaking of Magnus, how is he? I heard he stopped giving lectures at the Academy." 

Alec stopped and looked up from his phone, "Yeah he's fine; I think he just wanted more family time. Besides, I don't think he's been sleeping well lately so maybe less stress will be good for him." 

Just at that point a portal opened at the back of the room and Rafael hopped through with his stele and jacket in hand. 

Deepening the little wrinkle he was developing on his forehead, Alec frowned at his son from across the room. He had made it for 9am but that was cutting it a little close. 

His sons swarthy complexion took on a pink hue as he tried to avoid his dads gaze and sheepishly move towards the group of Shadowhunters that had gathered at the front. 

"Well that's another ten bucks down the drain." moaned Jace, "Maybe I should start texting Magnus for an ETA." 

Alec watched as his son sidled next to his friends and slipped his hand into that of a pretty brunette who then turned and flashed him a smile. 

Alec's brain paused for a good 30 seconds; just enough time to prepare it for overdrive. 

Who was this girl? Why didn't he know about her? Did Magnus know about her? When did his son start dating? Are they dating?? Maybe he just likes holding hands!!! Does this mean he needs to have some sort of talk?  


The very thought of a talk with his eldest made him want to sit down and drink a very large glass of whiskey. He didn't even like whiskey! 

"Are you alright buddy?" Jace's voice carried through his jumbled thoughts, "You look a little paler than usual." 

"Did you know about this?" Alec asked turning accusing eyes on his parabatai. 

"About what?" Jace followed Alec’s eye line as he motioned to the smiling Shadowhunter couple, his face then breaking out into a wide grin, "Oh that! Yeah that's been going on a few weeks now as far as I can tell. It might have been longer but I didn't actually notice until Izzy mentioned it."

“Izzy knows! Why don’t I know?!” he exclaimed.

Jace shrugged, “Dude I don’t know, I guess we just thought Magnus would have told you…”

Looking back as his phone he recomposed his original message to Magnus.

_Alec: Why didn’t you tell me Rafe was dating someone?_  


The reply was almost instant.

_Magnus: I did tell you darling_  


_Alec: Magnus I think I would remember that sort of information_  


_Magnus: It was on date night a few weeks ago. I’d made us a couple of caipirinhas and you ended up spilling it all over yourself so I helped you get out of all your wet clothes ;)_  


Okay he could conjure a pretty vivid memory of that night but not the dating revelation. Magnus had looked so good, in a deep blue silk shirt, half open to the navel, showing his perfectly sculpted abs that were only enhanced by the silver jewelry that dangled around his neck. His tight black pants had left nothing to the imagination and Alec had struggled with coherent thoughts just looking at him; his gorgeous husband that never failed to make his pulse race.

“Earth to Alec!” Snapped back into the present by Jace’s waving hand Alec blinked and attempted to refocus his wavering attention.

“What? Yes. I mean what?” he stumbled. 

“The meeting…” replied Jace indicating to the waiting group of Shadowhunters.

“Oh yeah right okay sure.” he muttered, clearing his throat and turning to address the crowd.

The dating issue would just have to wait.


	3. Where the Magic Happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets a magic lesson from Magnus but isn't entirely focused on the job at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments :) Sorry it's so domestic at the moment, there will be some angst and smut at some point ;)

Max Lightwood-Bane never really enjoyed being different but it wasn't something he could get away from easily. He was a 15 year-old bright blue warlock with 5 inch horns curving out from either side of his head; it wasn't something a hat and a bit of make-up could cover. 

As a young boy he had always been so cheerful and unaware of how different he appeared to others, maybe because his family made him feel so loved and accepted, maybe because he had been too naive to see the judgment from others at that age, but he remembered being happy. 

Now he spent his time avoiding others. If he could he would avoid spending time with Downworlders and Nephilim altogether. He hated that they could look through the glamour and see his true face; a face that set him apart. He loved but envied his older brother Rafe, with his tanned skin and dark curly locks. He had grown into a confident and likeable soul that made people gravitate towards him. No-one shunned conventionally attractive people. Max however had initially struggled to make friends. His friendship group had been cobbled together from people who, like him, were outcasts. 

Max glanced down at his phone that was flashing green with a text notification; he tried opening it inconspicuously while his Papa continued his attempt at explaining blocking spells. 

_Uri: Guess who I saw at Java Jones_

The message came attached to a discreetly taken photo of a young girl with jet black hair and coffee coloured skin clearing a table.

Max felt heat rise to his face but text back in a dismissive manner.

_Max: Well obviously, she works there, dumbass._

Noticing Magnus giving him a sidelong glance he tucked the phone under his left leg and tried to look focused on the task at hand.

Uri was Max’s closest friend. He was half Nephilim on his mother’s side but spent most of his time socialising in the mundane world, something Max had started doing more and more. He enjoyed blending in and feeling like he was leading an ordinary life. 

The phone flashed green again and Max tried to maintain eye contact as he opened his phone then bowed his head, feigning a head scratch to read the text. 

_Uri: Just getting my creepy stalker on so you don’t have to._

_Max: I don’t stalk her, I just like coffee!_

_Uri: Well if you’re not bothered I guess you won’t mind me asking her to the gig on Friday…_

_Max: You do that and I will turn you into a toad._

_Uri: We both know that is not within your skill set._

As Max began his reply, an aggravated Magnus pointedly cleared his throat, “You know if you spent as much time learning a blocking spell as you do on your phone you would be a walking shield by now." 

Max managed to look a little sheepish but mumbled out an excuse, “Why do I even have to when I've got you and Dad to protect me.” 

His father pursed his lips, clearly agitated, “Well if we all had that attitude your Dad would have been mauled by a shax demon by now and I would have burnt at the stake a long time ago!” Magnus shot back.

“Papa!” Max gasped, shocked at Magnus's morbid outburst; this wasn't like him at all. Then again his father had been acting a little out of character recently. He had quit working almost all together and had insisted on tutoring Max personally for the foreseeable future. 

Magnus huffed in frustration. "Sorry Blueberry. You have to understand, your father..." Magnus hesitate "Well he's not always going to be around to protect you. I know you think I'm just bugging you about stuff you don't like but it's important you know how to protect yourself. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Max shifted uncomfortably in his spot on the sofa, "Papa you’re not going to lose me."

Thoughts and feelings caught in Magnus's throat, failing to form a sentence. He pushed them to the back of his mind and smiled at his son. "No I know that" he lied, "But just really need you do this for me. Tell you what if you master these spells then you can spend the rest of the evening practicing your guitar."

Max raised an eyebrow in confusion, "But what about family time?" 

Magnus had recently implemented a compulsory family time schedule and tonight he had planned One Night Ultimate Werewolf night. Max didn't mind all that much, occasionally it has been a little inconvenient but he just figured his Papa was getting a little sentimental in his old age.

"We can always do it another night... but this is only if you master all the spells. Else it will be no guitar, no Werewolf, and sword fighting lessons with your father instead."

Max dropped his head down and groaned at the thought. He had never been the most athletic person in existence but sword fighting was just the worst. The majority of the time he hobbled away with a jarred shoulder and cuts on his head where he had hit himself in the face.

“Okay okay just give me one second.”

He rushed to compose a scathing retort when another message came through.

_Uri: Fuck it. Totally did it. Told her a group of us was going, you included. She said she’s up for it. You’re welcome btw._

Max stared at the message in utter shock. Friday night Shush Vyas would be in the same room as him and not just serving him coffee. 

This was not going to help his concentration. 


	4. The Things We Do For The Ones We Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and the gang talk about the gig on Friday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I said I would update this more regularly.... turns out I lied. Sorry guys!  
> I am not completely happy with it but I am aware its been ages so I'm just going to post it anyway and maybe expand it later.
> 
> Again sorry it's been so long and sorry that it's so rushed.

As the meeting dispersed Rafe pulled Gabi to the side of the room away from the watchful gaze of his father. He had been sure Alec had been giving him the classic Lightwood furrowed brow throughout the speech and he didn’t want him to come over and start grilling his girlfriend. Of course there was no reason that he wouldn’t like her; her mother, Sara Jones, was a respected member of the Praetor Lupus and before he passed away, her father, Jonathan Engel, had been the head of the Berlin Institute. Even so, he wasn’t quite ready for a parental meet and greet.  


He had spent the best part of 6 months trying to get out of the friend zone with Gabi and was not ready to put that to the test. Their fingers were intertwined as they playfully swayed their arms and he could feel every nerve in his body pay attention to everything she did; just being near her made him grin like an idiot.  


“So, are you still up for Friday night?” He asked casually.  


In his mind Rafael had prepared for the answer to be yes. Why would it be no? They had discussed it previously; if she threw him that curve ball he was not sure how he would respond. The girl still made him a stammering mess when she said something he wasn’t expecting and he was pretty sure it was even being used against him on occasion. 

It was strange, before he had met Gabi, Rafe considered himself a confident guy with an excellent ability to form sentences. He was handsome, he spoke two languages, had successfully spoken to many females in the past - some of which had even shown interest in him! Yet every word out of his mouth in front of Gabi was a possible chance he would become a bumbling fool. It was daily struggle to remain articulate. Luckily the Angels were on his side.

“Wow so your Uncle really got us those tickets? I’m impressed!” She pulled him closer, smiling as she tilted her head up to place a soft kiss on his lips. The heat in his body rose but he tried to focus on responding coherently.

“Yeah I checked with him last night and he said its fine; you, me, Mira and Tariq.” Tariq Safar and Mira Townsend were two of his closest friends and had been massive fans of The Mortal Instruments for years. It had only gotten worse when they discovered Rafael’s Uncle Simon used to be in said band.

Blinking, a quizzical look crossed Gabi’s sharp features, “What about Casey?”

Rafael froze. Casey Bloodborne.  


Gabi’s step brother and a complete jackass.

Rafe stared blankly at her questioning face.  


_Lie_ said a little voice inside his head.  


_Don’t lie_ piped up another _it’s been 3 weeks! Do really want to build this relationship on a foundation of lies? You can never go back from that! What if she finds out?? She might never have sex with you again!_

_Oh great now you’re being a pig_ chimed in third _No one want to date a pig! Except maybe Kermit… is that what you want?? To have to leave your amazing, smart, funny girlfriend for Kermit the Frog?!_  


Gabi raised her eyebrows at him in an attempt to prompt a response. 

_Ay, Dios mío she’s staring. Words damn it! Use your word! _  
__

__“Err…”  
_ _

____

_Perfect. You are one articulate son of a bitch. ___

____

“Gabi” he began, “I know he’s your step brother but…” he scratched the back of his head unsure of where he was going with this.  


“But what?”  


“Well… the guy is a bit of jackass.”  


_Okay no words were a better choice, go back to no words _.  
__

____

The truth hung in the air for a silent moment.  


“Say what you really think why don’t you.” Gabi stepped back from him, making his stomach lurch with panic.  


“I am so so sorry it’s just that he is rude to everyone and he is always trying to pick a fight, I just didn’t think it would be a good idea for him to come along.”  


Gabi raised her eyebrow, “Do you think I don’t know what he’s like?”  


Rafe opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.  


“Yes he’s a pain but he’s still my brother and you know he loves that band.”  


“What band?” Appearing over his left shoulder, Tariq squeezed himself into the conversation. “By the Angel did you get the tickets?” He brought his hands together in in a V shape under his chin and his mouth dropped open in excitement and surprise,“Ahhhhhhhhhh!”  


“Well he got some of us tickets” Gabi interjected.  


Grabbing Rafe’s shoulder, Tariq shot him a serious, panicked look, “Please tell me I am one of the ‘some of us’”  


Rafe nodded in reply just as Mira grabbed Tariq’s man bun and yanked him back, “Hey fuckers what going on?” her expression was playful but Tariq shrugged her hand off in annoyance.

“First of all, ouch” He grumbled, narrowing his olive eyes at her as he rearranged his hair. Mira knew how much time Tariq put into looking this disheveled but she still continued to tamper with it at every opportunity. He would have liked to voice more outrage but her right hook was like getting hit in the face by a train. “And second” he continued, a slow smile creeping across his rugged features “Guess who got tickets to see The Mortal Instruments!”  


Mira punched him lightly in the chest, “SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!” turning she looked at Rafael for confirmation.  


The uncomfortable feeling in in Rafael’s stomach did not dissipate “Yeah I got the four of us tickets” his eyes flickered to Gabi “but there might be five of us. I’m going to ask my Uncle for another ticket” he paused “so Casey can join us.”  


His friends automatically plastered on a supportive smile but behind them, he could see their eyes told a different story. Rafael suspected that they would rather go toe to toe with a hundred Ravener demons than have Casey Bloodborne tag along to see their favourite band. 

"Talk of the devil" Mira's eyes glanced past Gabi's shoulders to a tall sandy blonde Shadowhunter approaching their group. 

A broad smile crossed his face as he stopped next to his sister. In a mock jovial tone he spoke directly to Rafael, “Rousing speech your Dad did there Lightwood, let’s all just hold hands and sing kumbaya. I mean seriously, the day all Downworlders and Nephilim get on is the day I cut off my left nut and use it as a centre piece at the next fucking council meeting. ”

“You know I’m kind of torn" mused Tariq, "I want to see that happen, but I’m aware it will haunt my dreams for the rest of my life.”

Gabi rolled her eyes at her brother “For Angels sake Casey would you quit being a giant asshole for once in your damn life.”

“What? I’m sure Raf knows all about giant assholes.” He smirked “I mean how old is your Papa, like 400? He’s probably had so much dick he has to plug it up to stop the shit falling out.”

It was probably the quickest he had ever moved without engaging his brain. Before he even knew what his body was doing, his fist connected with Casey’s face, driven forward by blind rage.

"Holy fuck!" Tariq moved to pull Rafael back but was pushed out of the way as Casey responded with a flurry of blows. Caught off guard he stumbled back but as Casey moved forward again, with nephilim speed, Raf used the momentum of the attack to flip Casey on to his back and continued to pummel him while he was stuck on the floor. He could hear Gabi screaming at him to stop but something had switched in his brain and he just couldn't contain his anger.

Suddenly a vice like grip formed around his biceps and he was hauled off against his will. As he turned to see the quiet fury in his fathers eyes he snapped back to the reality of the situation. Glancing back to survey the damage, he saw Gabi helping her brother off the ground, his face was bloodied but he struggled to keep the look of triumph off his face. Gabi stared at Rafael with shock and disbelief sending a numb sensation throughout his body. 

_What have I done? ___

__The voice of his Uncle Jace broke the silence, "Both of you in my office now."_ _


	5. The Good Old Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a heart to heart with Max and phones Isabelle for a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks thanks for all the support. Just a little warning, there are references to character death in this chapter and talk of cancer so if anyone is triggered by this please don't read it. It will also be mentioned in a future conversation in a later chapter and I will mention it again at that point when it comes up.

There was nothing conservative about Magnus Bane, he had tried it all. Hundreds of years on this earth and he had lived every one of them to the fullest. Yet when he looked at his family, a small feeling inside of him feared for their lives so strongly that he could barely restrain himself from locking them in a safe room and only allowing them out for birthdays and holidays. It wasn’t a thought he was proud of and he wanted them to experience all the beautiful aspects of life but his love for them was unlike anything he had ever felt before and the thought of losing them made him a little crazy.

Magnus looked down at his youngest while the boy sat studying an ancient spell book, his eyes knitted in concentration. Since the threat of weapons training Max had worked solidly for four and a half hours, granted it had taken a little motivation but Magnus still felt very proud of the progress his son had made. 

“I think it’s time for a snack break don’t you?” with a wave of his hands Magnus conjured up a tub of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream and two spoon. 

Max’s eyes lit up, “Salted Caramel Brownie! Score! Thanks Papa.” He grinned as he popped open the lid and peeled back the cover. 

Magnus watched as his son delve into the ice cream, “So, what had you so distracted today then?” he dipped his own spoon into the ice cream to chip away at a particularly chocolaty portion as an uncomfortable Max began to flush a dark red, barely visible against his cerulean skin. “So is it a boy or a girl?” he probed. 

“Huh? What? I… How di-” Max stammered, his cheeks becoming a shade darker. 

“I’m over 400 years old Blueberry, I know the blush of a budding crush when I see one.” Having chiselled out a brownie filled chuck of the ice cream he scooped the newly freed piece into his mouth, “So am I to play the pronoun game for the foreseeable future or are you going to tell me who they are?” 

“Her name is Shush and she works and Java Jones” 

“So an older woman and a mundane I take it?” 

How do you know she’s an older woman?” 

“Well unless the laws have changed since the last time I checked, you have to be 16 to work in a coffee shop.” He pointed out. “You know my first time was with an older woman.” Magnus recalled wistfully “She taught me a thing or two I can tell you.” He smiled at the memory. 

“Ugh, Papa that’s gross!” Max recoiled at the thought “Please don’t” he begged “I heard it all from Rafael when you had the talk with him.” 

“Well good because you need to know the importance of being a generous and giving lover…”

Max almost choked on the brownie he had just put in his mouth “Oh my God Papa stop!” he pleaded “I don’t even know if she likes me. We’re just meeting up at the gig on Friday.” 

His children going to a mundane music gig was not helping to calm the irrational thoughts he kept locked away in the dark corner of his brain. Deep down Magnus knew he needed to worry less; his family consisted of some of the strongest Shadowhunters and Downworlders in existence and his sister-in-law and her husband had promised they would be there to keep an eye on Max and Rafael but what if something came up, what if they couldn’t get a sitter? 

Magnus had originally thought to go himself but the boys had been mortified. He couldn’t understand why; he had partied with Janis Joplin, David Bowie, Grace Jones, and The Rolling Stones, yet somehow it didn’t matter how many cool points he had accumulated over the years, as soon as he became a father they all went out the window. 

“You will be fine.” he reassured him, “What’s not to like?! You just need to be yourself and she will love you.” 

Max made a face and grumbled as he stabbed at the ice cream with his spoon, “I’m a blue warlock with horns Papa, I can’t be myself.” 

Magnus turned to look at his son directly, “Blueberry looks do not make a person beautiful, it might catch someone’s attention but it’s the heart and mind that people fall in love with.” Max looked up to meet his father’s serious gaze, “And if by some chance she doesn’t return your affection” he continued, “that is not a reflection on you. You can’t be everyone’s cup of tea but you will be someone’s one day I promise.” 

Max let a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth, “Thanks Papa.” 

“It was like I said to Casanova when he fell for Henriette…”

“Nope.” Max put the ice-cream down and stuck his fingers in his ears, “Not the Casanova stories again.” 

“Now he was an amazing lov-”

“LALALALALALALALALALALALALA” he stood abruptly and made his way to his room, “LALALALALALA NOT LISTENING LALALA.” 

Magnus chuckled to himself as he watched his son go. There was something oddly satisfying about embarrassing his children and making them cringe; he may no longer be cool but that was definitely a part of family life he had come to appreciate. 

With a wave of his hand he cleared away the spoons and ice-cream then pulled out his phone from his back pocket to ring his sister-in-law.  
Isabelle balanced her infant daughter on her hip as she picked up her phone from the kitchen side, wiping the jam covered corner on a tea towel before placing it to her ear, “Hi Magnus.”

“Hey firecracker, how are things?” 

“Things are good. I mean I have spit up in my hair and I just had to stop Jules from impaling her brother with a pair of dagger heels but all in all it’s a bed of roses.” 

Magnus held back a laugh. There was a time Isabelle would have murdered anyone who so much as touched a pair of her shoes but now a days she was just happy they didn’t cause any permanent injury to her children who couldn’t stop themselves from using them to attack each other. “Jace messaged me earlier fishing for time updates for tomorrow; I take it you won the bet this morning.” 

Izzy smirked as she bounced her youngest lightly, leaning back from the tiny hands that threatened to grab hold of the loose strand of hair from her messy ponytail, “Yeah betting on my nephew seems to be quite lucrative; I’m on a bit of a winning streak.” 

“So why is my favourite sister-in-law home? I thought this week was Sherwin’s turn for the day shift?” 

“Well I’m leading the investigation into the rogue vampire thing and I got a break yesterday. I’m heading out tonight to talk to my contact; hopefully it will give me Adam’s whereabouts or at least the location of some of his closest cronies.” 

Magnus grimaced, he was well aware of the recent developments following the death of Lily Chen. Adam Somner, one of the vampires from the New York Clan had formed a splinter group that had grown exponentially over the past couple of months. As a human he had been a former C.I.A agent but as a vampire he was known for his disagreements with the Clave. He believed that the Clave put too many restrictions on vampires wanting to turn humans; especially as more recently their numbers had been dwindling. Unlike faeries and werewolves who could have children, vampires had to make their offspring and Adam had decided that he would take this to a new level. He and his followers had taken to attacking mundanes in large numbers and using them to swell their ranks. The Institute had worked hard to quash this uprising but the vampires had proven difficult to locate. 

“Well I hope you catch him soon and if you need any help let me know. Jace has me working on a spell to draw them out but so far it has only worked on fledglings and they haven’t given us anything yet.” he confided. 

“Thanks Magnus, I’ll let you know.” Izzy held the phone to her ear using her shoulder as she placed a jar of jam back in the fridge, “So were you just phoning for a catch up or did you have something on your mind?” 

Magnus hesitated, “well I was just making sure you were still going to the gig on Friday?” 

She rolled her eyes, “I knew you were going to… Lainey no, NO! Ow damn it.” Magnus waited patiently as a muffling sound took over the phone and Isabelle focused on extricating herself from Lainey’s grabby hands. As she puts the giggling little girl down onto a mat Magnus began to hear clearly again.

Izzy continued on as though nothing had happened, “I knew you were going to ask me that, you’ve become such a worrywart. Seriously, what happened to the care free relaxed Magnus Bane? The man who challenged me to cliff jumping in Switzerland and risked losing his right arm just to beat a demon at poker? ”

“Well that man is clearly older and wiser and realises the importance of arms, especially the right one, that’s my favourite. Alec’s quite fond of it as well.” He added with a smirk.

Izzy laughed, “I’m sure he is! Look Magnus it’s going to be fine, Jace and Clary are looking after the twins and Rebecca is going to take Lainey for few hours.” 

“You don’t trust the famous Herondales with her?”

“No I do, Simon just doesn’t trust Jace with her. I don’t think he’s ever forgotten the accidental demon hunt incident.”

Jace accidently walking into a demon hideout with his 2 year old daughter was somewhat of a legendary family story, one that Clary would not let her husband forget lest he make the same mistake again. 

“That was 7 years ago” Magnus pointed out, “and he cleared out the whole place without a scratch on Lottie.” 

“You don’t have to tell me, I trust my brothers parenting skills. I mean as much as I love Rebecca, I feel Lainey would be safer with Shadowhunters.” She reasoned, “But she missed out on the twins growing up so I can understand Simon wanting his sister to get a little bonding time in.” 

It was only in the last year that Izzy’s husband Simon had been allowed to contact his mundane family. His best friend Clary had worked tirelessly to overturn the rules that prevented him from doing this after Simon’s mother was diagnosed with terminal cancer. In the wake of her death Simon had done everything he could to make his sister a part of their lives to try and make up for all the time they had lost. Magnus knew Isabelle wasn’t usually one to compromise but when it came to family she would always make allowances. 

“Die Rey! DIE!” In the background Magnus suddenly heard the voice of a young girl shouting, followed immediately by a loud crashing sound.

Izzy’s voice roared through the phone making him wince, “JULES PUT THE LIGHTSABER DOWN!” he pulled the phone away from his ear to avoid any permanent damage, “WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PLAYING STAR WARS INDOORS!?” 

“Imma get you Kylo!” her son Teddy responded, flagrantly ignored his mother’s yelling to jump onto the sofa and parry his sisters attack with his own lightsaber. 

“AGGGHHH NEVER!” his sister cried out in riposte. 

Izzy sighed in resigned frustration, “By the Angel… Magnus I’m going to have to go.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to send help?” 

“It’s fine. Simon will be back at 5pm and then I can just go relax with some serious vampire hunting. Am I a bad mother if I say I am counting down the minutes?” 

“Izzy you are nothing short of a supermom, never feel guilty for a bit of down time. Now go and use the force to broker a peace treaty.” 

"Aww that's not how it works but Simon will be so proud of you. Speak to you soon." 

Magnus smiled as he hung up the phone. How lucky he was, he thought, to be part of such a wonderful family.


	6. An Official Meeting with the Head of the Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tells Magnus about the fight and has a not so official meeting with Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while but the longer the chapters get the longer it takes me to write them :( I have added a little smut by way of apology. Thanks again for reading and for all the lovely comments :)
> 
> WARNING: The smut has some BDSM elements so if its not your thing skip from the punishment talk to the talk with Raf and Alec.

As his phone vibrated in his hand Alec immediately looked down and swiped it open to read the message from his husband.

_Magnus: What do you mean he got into a fight?_

Moments ago he had texted his husband to let him know what had happened at the institute. He had done this partly to discuss it with him so that both he and Magnus would be on the same page once Rafael and Alec were back from the institute and partly because it would distract him from thinking about why Raf had gotten into the fight in the first place. He knew Jace wouldn’t have minded him sitting in while he discussed the appropriate punishment for the boys but he couldn’t be objective when it came to his son. If it was revealed that Casey had somehow been bullying Raf or done something to upset him it would have resulted in Alec getting a strong urge to leap over the desk and throttle the boy.

So here he was, standing in the hallway, trying not to watch the time tick by.

He typed out the reply to his husband. 

_Alec: Magnus what do you mean ‘what do you mean he got into a fight?’ He got into a fight. There is no other way to interpret that message_  
_Magnus: It just seems so unlike him! Do you think he’s upset?_  
_Alec: Well he’s upset enough to punch someone in the face_  
_Magnus: Well obviously but I just meant… you know… is it that or is he just spending too much time with Jace?_  
_Alec: Well he’s spends a lot of time with Jace but he’s not exact a ‘monkey see monkey do’ type of kid_  
_Magnus: He’s not exactly a ‘brawl in the middle of the institute’ kind of kid!_  
_Magnus: Have you talked to him about it?_  
_Alec: No he’s in Jace’s office now_  
_Alec: I didn’t think it was appropriate for me to sit in_  
_Magnus: So you’re just waiting to for them to come out?_  
_Alec: And messaging you about it._

Alec shifted his feet, a nervous habit he had when he was thinking too much.

_Alec: Do you think we should come up with some sort of punishment?  
Magnus: Mmmm punishment. What kind of punishment did you have in mind? ;)_

Alec felt his face get hot at the shift in conversation. 

_Alec: I meant for Rafael…_  
_Magnus: Well they say when a child is bad you should probably blame the parents…_

He knew that Magnus was trying to distract him from feeling worried about Raf and that, if Alec had wanted him to, his loving husband would quickly come back to the topic at hand. He typed out some feigned irritation. 

_Alec: I can’t believe you’re making light of this situation_  
_Alec: Also that would mean I get to punish you as well_  
_Magnus: Hmm what was it you used to say, Lightwoods break noses and accept the consequences? That definitely sound like your influence_

A slow smile crept over his features as he read the quote.

_Alec: Well if he’s accepting the consequences of his actions shouldn’t I be rewarded for making him such a responsible adult_  
_Magnus: Well I might compromise with a punishment that ends with a reward…_

Alec felt heat begin to pool in the lower half of his abdomen as he read his husbands teasing words. Although his back was to the wall, his eyes darted about the corridors to make sure no one could read what had been sent. He read the text again, softly licking his lips as he let the idea take over his thoughts. There were many ways he liked Magnus punishing him; it had always made arguing and making up a lot more fun.  


_Alec: And what exactly did you have in mind?_  
_Magnus: A little shock therapy while I lick every inch of that gorgeous cock of yours._  


Alec swallowed as his mind immediately conjured images and memories not suitable for work. Magnus leaning over his naked and bound body, his palms emanating magic that sent a soft pulsing current though his body as they held him in place.  
His cock stirred as he remembered golden cat eyes wickedly gazing up at him as he took him into his mouth; the electricity running through his body had increase the closer he got to the brink. Magic had also forced Alec’s orgasm to remain at bay as Magnus teased him with long, slow, practiced cock sucking that drove him crazy, his body thrashed against the growing power of the electrical current. His safe word was almost uttered as he could hardly breathe but with the sensation of the pain, everything was heightened. The feeling of Magnus’ soft wet lips as they slid down his thick shaft to the base of his cock again and again held his tongue a little longer. Just when he thought he couldn’t take anymore Magnus had pulled back the magic denying him release and a wave of pleasure shot through him with a fierce intensity that shook his whole body. Every inch of him glistened with sweat and every corner of his mind had been replaced with a blissful serenity. Magnus, removing the bonds with a flick of his fingers, had gently kissed his temple and whispered such love and praise softly in his ear that he quickly fell into a deep and restful slumber in the arms of his lover.  


Yes Magnus Bane knew exactly how to distract Alec Lightwood.

The door to Jace’s office opened and Casey and Raf emerged looking more than a little disgruntled. Red with embarrassment Alec snapped out of his fantasy, hastily shoving his phone in his pocket as his son approached him. He cleared his throat and tried to pull himself together.

Rafael stood glaring at Casey as he stalked down the corridor ahead of him, slamming a door as he left. Alec waited patiently for his son’s explanation.  


“He had it coming” his son said finally.

Alec raised an eyebrow unimpressed, “Oh really? And what exactly is it that someone does to justify being beaten up in the middle of the institute?”

“He just said stuff” Raf mumbled, digging his toe into the carpet, “about Papa” he finished quietly.

Every inch of Alec froze. It was a quiet rage he wasn’t sure what to do with. He was sure he didn’t want to hear the details of this story; Lightwoods were very protective when it came to those they loved and Alec was no exception. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath in to calm his thoughts. Slowly lifting his head again he shifted the conversation to less dangerous territory, “So what did Uncle Jace say?”

“He banned us from all missions until further notice and gave us both seraph cleaning duty for a month.”

Alec raised an eyebrow in surprise. That was a rather harsh punishment for a small fight; his mouth pressed into a thin line as he realised that what was said must have been very personal. Jace couldn’t have given Casey the harsher punishment as he didn’t initiate the fight so he had given the boys equal treatment to avoid showing favouritism.

He sighed in resignation, “Well that’s that then.”

Rafael began to argue but Alec stopped him remembering the quote his husband had messaged him, “We’re Lightwoods Rafael. We break noses and accept the consequences.”

Raf kicked the carpet in frustration, “Technically we’re Lightwood-Banes.”

Alec rolled his eyes at his son’s pedantic response, “Well let me get you some eyeliner and glitter and you can accept the consequences with style.” he retorted. “Now go get started” He gestured to the door with his head, “I need to go over some things with your uncle.”

After making sure his son had left, Alec politely knocked on the door to Jace’s office and waited for a response.

“Alec for crying out loud just get in here” his Parabatai called from inside.

Entering the room he dallied by the bookshelf as he thought of how to approach the subject.

As though he could read his mind, Jace dived right into the conversation, “You don’t want to know what he said so just leave it.”

Alec opened his mouth, paused and then closed it again. He glanced at the bookshelf to his left briefly considering this. Finally he turned back towards his brother, “What did he say?”

Alec could feel how irate he was about what had been said which he knew was a bad sign, “it was about Magnus,” Jace said carefully, leaning back in his chair, “Apparently the Bloodborne boy said that he’s had so much dick he had to plug up his ass up to stop the shit falling out.”

Alec blinked and outwardly remained strangely calm. Jace however, could feel the rage bubbling beneath the surface. After a short silence, an unexpected truth fell from his lips, “He’s a Warlock.” he said simply, “They don’t have that problem. Benefits of magic…”

Jace barked out a laugh in surprise, “Right! Good to know.”

They both stared at each other, not needing the words to understand what each was feeling. Alec knew why Jace had given such a harsh punishment, yet hearing the reason now made him feel like it wasn’t harsh enough. He wanted the boy to suffer for the offence he had given to the love of his life and wished he hadn’t been so quick to break up the fight.

Suddenly in this mist of rage something else shone through; he felt pride. Rafael had attacked his girlfriend’s brother in defence of his father reputation; he had risked his relationship to stand up for his family. He could not have been more proud of his eldest.

Jace sensed Alec’s new mood “He’s a good kid” he ventured, “So good I’ll probably need him for a mission sooner than expected.” He gave Alec a knowing smiled, “Can’t say the same for that Bloodborne kid, I need him like I need a hole in the head. An arrogant prick that one.”

Alec laughed “Yeah well we’ve only got room for one of those.”

Jace scoffed at that, “I’ll have you know that when you save the world ‘arrogant prick’ gets verbally promoted to ‘heroic legend’.” He boasted with a grin.

"I think that title is reserved for your wife who, by the way, would like an update on the rogue Vampire situation." Alec said, turning the conversation to more pressing matters. 

Jace frowned, "I texted her about it this morning."

Alec rolled his eyes, "I don't think she can go to a Clave meeting with a text update in place of an actual official document."

"Fine" he grumbled, "I'll send her an update. It will have fuck all in it though, we still can't pin point his location and have no idea where he is going to strike next. Izzy has this theory that a Warlock might be involved, that's why we can't get a lock on him. She's got a lead she's following up on tonight, hopefully that will give us a bit more information."

Alec nodded, "I've got a meeting with Ashleigh, Luke and Helen later on, I'll see if they have any more information. I know Ash has had two more defect to Adam just yesterday and she's worried about possible spies in her inner circle." Replacing Lily Chen, Ashleigh Campbell had taken over as Council Representative for the Night Children and Head of the New York Vampire Clan. 

"Shit." cursed Jace in frustration, "If this keeps happening were going to struggle to keep the Clave from imposing stricter measures."

Alec glowered at him, "Over my dead body." he paused, then added, "Plus I would like to see them get that passed your wife. Clary's a one woman army for the Downworlder cause."

Jace beamed with pride, "Good point. Okay let me know how the meeting goes, by text and official document, I don't want to write up more than I have to!"

Shaking his head Alec turned to leave, "How is it you haven't been fired yet?" he joked as he made his way to the door.

Jace gave Alec a cheeky wink, "Nepotism." he grinned.


End file.
